The Witch and the Widow
by ThreeDollarBill
Summary: A tragedy in Fleur's life causes her to re-examine what she wants, and what she needs. Of course, Hermione is there to help. FleurHermione story. On indefinite HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story! I realize the basic plot-line isn't original in the least, but it's what I felt like writing, so I hope that you enjoy it nonetheless. ****Also it is set just after the war was over.**

_

* * *

__The Witch and the Widow_

Fleur dabbed at her eyes with a lacy white handkerchief. This was the first time in her life that she couldn't care less at the fact that her mascara was running in deep black ribbons down her face, seemingly cutting through her pale ivory skin. She watched devastatingly as the pallbearers, Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Charlie Weasley, along with Harry Potter, set the casket down to lay to rest her beloved husband Bill.

After placing the casket on the ground, the six stood back and listened to the closing sermon. Fred and George stood side-by-side with grim looks on their faces, their hands balled into fists. Ron was biting his lip in an effort to stop himself from crying, but his shiny eyes told the truth. Harry stood next to Ron, and looked unsure of exactly how to comfort his best friend. Charlie clasped his heartbroken father's shoulder, while tiny little tears streamed down Arthur's face. Percy stood off to the side by himself, his arms crossed and his eyes staring at the ground. Fleur was standing alone, suppressing more heavy sobs from seeping out. Her body shook from the effort.

She glanced up and over at Mrs. Weasley, who had Ginny's arm wrapped around her shoulders. The woman, who Fleur had never gotten close to, even after her wedding to Bill, was beside herself with grief. Her vivid red hair was tangled and looked as if she had just gotten out of bed. Her clothes, usually neat and ironed, were a wrinkled mess.

Fleur felt pressure on the small of her back. She glanced to her left and saw Hermione Granger, one of her brother-in-law's best friends, whose hand was resting on her back. Hermione smiled sadly at Fleur, and kept her hand where it was. Fleur managed a weak smile of appreciation before she bit her lip and a fresh wave of tears cascaded down her face. Hermione stayed there with Fleur until the end of the beautiful sermon.

"...and now we lay to rest William Weasley. Young William, may you find eternal peace." The man who gave the sermon closed his book, and bowed himself away from the family, giving them their final moments with Bill before he was buried.

Fleur burst into a new batch of tears and walked over to the casket. "Oh _mon amour_, why? Why did you leave me?!" she knelt down on the ground, getting her expensive black dress dirty, but didn't care. She wrapped her arms around the casket as best as she could. "I shall never forget you, my William." Fleur whispered. She stood up and smoothed out her dress. She spoke quietly to the Weasleys. "I will give you, 'is family, some moments alone with 'im." Fleur turned on her heel and walked over to a giant elm tree, and sat herself down in the shade. She buried her head in her arms.

Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry, nodded to them, and walked timidly over to Fleur. "F-Fleur?" Hermione asked softly.

Fleur sniffled. "_Oui_?"

Hermione sat down on the ground next to the distraught French witch. "I just...I just wanted to sit with you. You shouldn't be alone."

Fleur inhaled slowly. "Your dress, it is getting all dirty with you sitting on ze ground."

"Well, then I presume your dress is dirty as well. If you can handle it, I'm sure I can." Hermione smiled softly.

A few silent minutes passed, then Fleur spoke up. "I cannot believe 'e is gone, 'ermione." she said quietly.

Hermione glanced up at the sky, watching the radiant colors of the approaching sunset being smeared across it. "I know." Hermione looked down. "Fleur?"

"Yes, 'ermione?"

"I want to be here for you. But I'm not going to say that I know how you feel. Because I don't. I don't know what it feels like to lose a husband. When my grandfather died, all these people said how sorry they felt for me, and how they all knew how I felt. But they didn't know. My grandfather wasn't _their_ grandfather, so how could they possibly know how I felt? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that. That I'm here for you, even if I can't relate to you."

Fleur smiled as more tears began rolling down her cheeks again. "Zank you, 'ermione. Zat is per'aps ze most honest thing I 'ave ever 'eard."

Hermione grasped Fleur's soft hand, with its perfectly manicured nails. "Whenever, and I mean whenever, you need me, please don't hesitate to come and get me. Or call, or write me. I mean, I've got to be there for Ronald as well, but you're also very important to me. Alright?"

Fleur nodded, "_Oui_, 'ermione. I understand."

Hermione stood up. "I'll see you back at the Weasley's house." Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry, and put her arm around Ron's shoulders. He blushed a crimson red, and Fleur couldn't understand why her stomach gave a little funny jolt.

She reached into her purse, pulled out her handkerchief and dried her face off, staining the hanky black as she did so. Fleur stood up and brushed the dirt off of her dress. It was almost time for the remembrance dinner, which meant Fleur only had a couple of minutes to compose herself. She Apparated back to the Burrow, threw herself into a room, and surprised herself by immediately bursting into tears. She grasped one of the pillows so hard as she sobbed that her knuckles turned white. Fleur started screaming and crying in French, and it wasn't until she calmed down a bit that she noticed a hand circling her back in a comforting motion. She gasped for a breath and collapsed in a heap onto the blankets.

Hermione shook her head in pity. She had no realistic idea of what Fleur was going through, and she could only imagine the grief that racked the poor French girl. She waited there, waited until Fleur's sobs ceased and she seemed to fall into a fitful rest. Smiling sadly, Hermione left the room. Ron and Harry were waiting outside.

"Well?" Ron asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "She is..._so_... consumed by grief that I don't think she'll be able to get through the dinner. She's so fatigued that she's fallen asleep."

Ron nodded. "I'll tell Mum not to wake her."

The three left, with linked arms, and walked out into the garden for the dinner. Hermione took one last look at the bedroom where the French witch was. She sighed, and continued on.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it, even though it's not completely original. I'll try to get another chapter out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Installment number two! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I've already started the next chapter (I'm on a freakin' roll!!!), but I don't know how long it will take to finish it. Hopefully not too long. Anyway, enjoy!!!**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione strode into the garden where numerous tables and chairs were arranged for the dinner. Dusk was upon the gatherers, and Charlie released little shining fairies to float around the area. 

Mrs. Weasley, who had regained some of her composure, was tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at her watch. She glanced up, noticed the trio, and motioned for them to come over.

"Well, where's Fleur?" she snapped.

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione stared back at them. _She's your mother, Ronald!_, she thought, _You_ _tell her. _Ron, obviously, didn't get the message and was raising his eyebrows at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. She turned to face Mrs. Weasley. "Well, er, Mrs. Weasley...She's not exactly...fit to be out here. She can barely even breathe, she's so devastated."

It was then that all the pain that Mrs. Weasley had been suppressing over the past few hours exploded. "SHE WHAT?! I DON'T CARE!! BILL WAS HER HUSBAND, SHE OWES IT TO HIM AND TO THIS FAMILY TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE OUT HERE!"

Hermione winced and tried to reason with the emotionally distressed woman. "Mrs. Weasley, I don't think she should be out here, she's completely heartbroken. Honestly, she'd just sob very loudly and distract everyone from the dinner and their remembrance of Bill."

Molly sighed slowly, trying not to get much angrier with Hermione. "F-fine. Just try to get her to at least make an appearance out here at some point. Come, let's go sit down for dinner."

Ron turned to Hermione and smiled a small smile. "Thanks Hermione. Don't know if I could've convinced her like you did."

Hermione glared at Ron. "Just because _you're_ too scared of your own mother." she muttered.

Ron looked offended. "I am not. You just..handle her better than I do."

* * *

After the dinner, the beautiful speeches from Charlie and Percy, and the rather amusing one from Fred and George, Hermione rose from her place at the table and set about to fix a plate for Fleur. 

After piling some food on a plate, Hermione straightened her dress and strolled into the house. She knocked on the door, and after waiting for a few moments she opened it. She smiled at the sight before her. Fleur was peacefully slumbering amidst many pillows. Her long silvery-blonde hair was spread out all over, and her chest moved rhythmically up and down.

Hermione set the plate on the nightstand next to the bed and sat down next to Fleur. She sighed as she ran her fingers through Fleur's hair, wishing that she could help the older witch in some way. After a few moments Fleur's eyelids fluttered open, and she stared in confusion up at Hermione.

"Where...where am I?" she questioned sleepily.

"In Percy's bedroom. You came in here after the funeral service." Hermione said quietly.

Tears welled up in Fleur's eyes as she remembered the previous events of that day. "But 'ermione, w-what about ze dinner?"

"It's over already. You could barely breathe, let alone function, right before it started...so I told Mrs. Weasley that you should be left alone."

Fleur's eyes widened. "You told her zat? And she was okay with it?"

"Er, well, not exactly. She kind of...exploded a little bit." Hermione chuckled quietly.

Fleur smiled a little. "Well, zank you, 'ermione. I needed to rest for a while." She sat up and grasped Hermione's hand, squeezing it slightly.

Hermione smiled warmly at Fleur. "D'you think you could manage to come outside for a while? I know some of the family would like you to be there. And so would I."

"_Oui_, 'ermione. I zink zat I can manage zat." Fleur sighed and breathed in deeply, mentally preparing herself to go out and face everyone. She managed to keep herself together for a few moments, but all of a sudden she burst into a fresh batch of tears. "Ohhh 'ermione. I cannot live without Bill!" she sobbed into Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur and held her tight. "Oh, Fleur." Hermione sniffled, as Fleur's crying was starting to make her cry. "Just let it all out." she whispered as she squeezed Fleur. "Just let it all out."

After a few minutes of crying, Fleur pulled away from Hermione's embrace. "I am sorry about zat, 'ermione. I will try to pull myself together."

"S'okay, Fleur." Hermione smiled. "Would you like me to wait for you?"

"No, zat's alright. I'll be out in a minute." Fleur stood up. "I need to go borrow some of Molly's make-up."

"Okay." Hermione stood up and grabbed Fleur, pulling her into a fierce hug. "You'll pull through this, Fleur. You're strong. Maybe you'll never fully get over Bill's death, as he was the love of your life, but you'll learn to live with this horrible tragedy. Life will get better, I promise. It won't go back to the way it was, but it _will_ eventually get better."

Fleur hugged Hermione back, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You are going to make me cry again, 'ermione."

Hermione pulled back from the hug and smiled at Fleur. "I'll see you outside, Fleur."

* * *

Fleur went through Molly's make-up, crinkling her nose at the woman's choice of products. "Does zis woman 'ave _any _good make-up?" she asked out loud. 

After a moment, Fleur closed her eyes. She let her mind transport her back through her memories.

"_Bill, what do you zink I should get your mother for Christmas?" Fleur called out to her husband, who was in the next room. "I was zinking some nice make-up, as ze woman's choice of make-up is very..'ow you say...wretched."_

_She could hear Bill burst into laughter. "Fleur, make-up isn't a daily essential for her like it is for you. She doesn't spend a lot of money on it."_

Fleur chuckled out loud as she recalled the memory. "Oh, Bill." she murmured. "Never again will I be able to speak with you. To joke with you and kiss you..." Fleur trailed off. She stared at herself in the mirror. "Compose yourself, damn you. Zese people are expecting you and zey do not want a sniveling girl out zere with zem. Pull yourself together."

* * *

"So, 'Mione, is Fleur coming?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah, she's just putting on some make-up." Hermione replied as she slid back into her chair.

"She doing a bit better?" asked Harry.

Hermione considered the question. "Not really, no. But she's able to compose herself better than earlier today."

"Oh, here she comes." Ron noticed. "She, er...she looks a bit funny."

Harry and Hermione turned around. "She looks so...apathetic." Harry said.

Hermione frowned. Fleur walked through the the crowd, stopping to talk with various members of the Weasley family and friends. The expression on her face never changed from a mere blank stare.

"Finally," Mrs. Weasley grumbled. "she comes out join the family." She stood up and walked over to the French witch and began speaking animatedly with her.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron winced. They could tell from Mrs. Weasley's outrageous hand gestures that she was yelling at Fleur. "Bloody hell, I hope Mum doesn't upset her." Ron said.

Hermione's eyes never left Fleur's face. She was so sure that Fleur was, at any moment, going to burst into tears and run back into the house. Hermione was very surprised to notice that the expression on Fleur's face still didn't change. She frowned. What was Fleur playing at?

Mrs. Weasley walked past the table muttering to herself. The trio caught bits and pieces of her mutterings. "Bloody nuisance." and "Didn't give a damn about my son." were just some of what they heard.

"Ron, Harry, stay here. I'm going to go see what's the matter with Fleur."

Before Ron or Harry could make any thoughtful objections, Hermione rose from her chair, and with a worried expression she walked over to Fleur. She waited patiently until Fleur finished a conversation with Bill's uncle before she grabbed Fleur's elbow and said quietly, "Fleur, could I speak with you for a moment?"

Fleur turned to Hermione, and gave her an angry stare.

Hermione was slightly taken aback by the look Fleur was giving her, but nevertheless stood her ground. "Please, Fleur." she said softly.

Fleur relented her angry gaze and allowed herself to be led away by Hermione. Hermione led them into the house and back into Percy's room.

"What is the matter with you, Fleur?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Fleur feigned nonchalance. "What do you mean, 'ermione?"

Hermione kind stare immediately turned into one of exasperation. "Fleur! You're acting so...callous. Why? Why are you bottling up your emotions?"

"Maybe it is 'ow I deal with zings. It is no concern of yours."

Hermione had never felt so frustrated before. "Fleur, you can't just bottle everything up, it's not healthy. And also, people are starting to think that you're a cold-hearted bitch that doesn't give a damn that Bill has died."

Fleur bit her lip and averted her eyes from Hermione's gaze. "Why do you care so much, 'ermione? Nobody else affiliated with zis family gives a damn about me."

Hermione took Fleur's hands into her own. "Of course I give a damn about you, Fleur. You're a living person with feelings, and you deserve someone who understands that. Bill understood that, and I understand it too."

Fleur stared at the ground, then met Hermione's gaze. She shifted awkwardly, then in one swift movement captured Hermione's lips and cupped her face. After a few moments Hermione moaned into the kiss, and ran her hands through Fleur's hair. Fleur pulled back slowly. Then, a look of horror was written across her face.

"Oh _mon Dieu!_ Zis is...I am sorry...zat is to say..." after a moment of stuttering, Fleur ran from the house, leaving behind a very confused Hermione.

Hermione touched her lips and tears welled up in her eyes. _Why,_ she thought, _does she pick _now_ to return my feelings?_

**

* * *

**

**Let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, an update! Once again, thank you to all who reviewed.**

* * *

Hermione stood there, unable to believe what had just happened. She let tears cascade down her cheeks. Then she attempted to compose herself, and walked back out into the garden. 

Hermione glanced around, searching for the only person she could tell about what had just happened. Her eyes fell on a long mane of vibrant red hair, its owner talking to a rather portly old man. She walked briskly over to Ginny, and put her hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Ginny looked up at Hermione, confused. "'Mione?"

Hermione bit her lip to prevent herself from crying further. "G-Gin. I need to talk to you, it's important."

Ginny seemed to sense the severity of the situation. "Sure." she turned to the man she had been talking to. "Uncle Johnnie, would you excuse me for a moment?"

Ginny led Hermione through the garden and a little ways into the woods. She turned and faced her best friend. "Hermione? What's the matter? You look fit to burst."

Hermione broke down. "Oh G-god, Ginny. She kissed me. She kissed me after a-all th-these years and I just...it happened and then...she ran...and I felt like d-dying and she ruined everything..."

Ginny grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "Hermione. You're not making any sense. Who kissed you?"

Hermione wiped the tears off of her face. "F-Fleur."

Ginny eyes widened. "Fleur...kissed you? Why?"

The other witch shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well, there had to have been a reason for her to do that." Ginny reasoned.

"I don't k-know what it c-could be, Ginny. But she ruined _every_thing."

Ginny looked at her friend in confusion. "How did she ruin everything? She's still your friend Hermione, I'm sure that her emotions just got the best of her and she kissed you on a whim."

Hermione's bottom lip trembled, and she sat down on the a nearby log and held her head in her hands. "That's just _it_, Ginny. I didn't want her kissing me to be on a whim. I-I've..." Hermione took a deep breath and prepared herself for her confession. "I've wanted Fleur to kiss me for a long time. Since I first saw her at the Triwizard Tournament."

Ginny stared at Hermione, dumbstruck. "Wow, Hermione. Never had you pegged as a lesbian."

Hermione got a look of even greater sadness on her face.

"Not that that's a bad thing." Ginny said hurriedly, "Doesn't bother me a bit. But jeez, Hermione. Wow. So you've really had these feelings for Fleur since the Tournament?"

Hermione nodded and sniffled.

"Then...oh God." Ginny said with realization. "Oh God, Hermione. You must've felt like complete and total _shit_ when Bill and Fleur announced their plans to marry."

"I felt worse than you can ever imagine." Hermione muttered.

Ginny gazed at her friend with sympathy. "It'll be okay. Just...you'll find someone else."

Hermione stared at the ground. "That's not really what I want to hear, Ginny."

"I know." Ginny said softly. "But I don't really know what to say. It was horrible of her to kiss you like that, especially on the day of Bill's funeral. I don't know what the hell's the matter with her."

"I don't either." Hermione whispered. "Why did she have to do it today? If she had done it a year from now I wouldn't be questioning it. I mean, probably the only reason Fleur kissed me today was because she was emotionally wrecked. She most likely didn't even mean it." she said sadly.

Ginny was at a loss for words. After a few moments she grabbed Hermione's arm. "C'mon, let's go back to the garden. We'll see if Fred and George have invented anything new to give you a laugh."

Hermione reluctantly stood up and followed Ginny back into the garden. "Actually...I'm, uh, I'm just gonna go lay down, Ginny. Can I sleep in your room?"

Ginny smiled. "Of course you can, Hermione."

Hermione failed to notice as she walked towards the house that Fleur was hiding behind some bushes, watching her every move.

* * *

After placing numerous locking and sealing charms on Ginny's door, Hermione slid between the sheets of the bed. She turned over on her side and and clutched a pillow as more tears flowed down her face. She gasped in short little breaths until she tired herself out. A few moments later, Hermione's eyelids began to droop. 

Just as she dozed off, Hermione could hear someone knocking on the door. "Go away." she murmured. The knocking refused to cease. "Go AWAY!" Hermione yelled.

She heard the door open, and laid there in disbelief. How had someone broken her charms? And who was that someone? Hermione kept perfectly still, hoping that the intruder would assume that she was sleeping.

Hermione felt a pressure on the bed next to her. A hand reached out and stroked her hair. "'ermione?" the voice whispered.

_Oh god, what is she doing?_, Hermione asked herself.

"'ermione I know zat you are awake. Please...please answer me." Fleur pleaded.

Hermione felt anger rising up through her entire being. She whirled around to face Fleur and grabbed her arm in the process. "_Don't_ touch me." she said through gritted teeth. "How _dare _you. What the hell are you playing at?!"

Fleur winced. "Listen, 'ermione. I am truly sorry. It is just...zat...zat..."

"What's the matter, Fleur?" Hermione asked icily. "Are you at a loss for words for how you've been acting?"

"Please, 'ermione. I know I 'ave upset you. But listen to me...zese feelings I 'ave for you, zey're not just rebound feelings. You 'ave to believe me."

Hermione stared at Fleur in disgust. "_Excuse_ me? You're telling me you have feelings for me on the day of your husband's _funeral_? Are you barking mad? Fleur, I know that you're just using me because you can't stand the turbulence of the horrible feelings you're having. Don't try to tell me otherwise."

Tears sprang forth from Fleur's icy blue eyes. "I will not lie, I feel like I am being ripped apart because of ze death of my William. But also, 'ermione...I also 'ave 'ad feelings for you for several years. I just...please 'ermione, I'm so lonely. I need you."

Hermione continued to stare at Fleur with a look of utter repulsion on her face. "What in the name of hell is the matter with you Fleur? You think that I'm going to take pity on you because your husband died and allow you to use me and then dump me?!"

The tears were still pouring down Fleur's face. "No, 'ermione. It is not like zat. Please. I wish to be with you."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Fleur. If you had waited at least a year, or hell, maybe even six months to tell me this, I would believe you more. My answer is no. Now, get OUT."

Fleur stood up and started gasping as she cried harder. "Fine zen, 'ermione. I w-will leave you, as you a-ask. Goodbye."

Hermione immediately burst into tears after Fleur left the room. She grabbed one of Ginny's teddy bears and threw it against the wall. "Damn you, Fleur." she cried. "Damn you."

**

* * *

**

**Bit of unexpected stuff happened there. I decided to have Fleur throw herself at Hermione at the last minute. I just figured she'd be full of conflicting emotions and be desperate for love. Sorry if you don't like it. By the way, I've already started the next chapter so it should be out fairly soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are with chapter four. I have no idea how long this is going to be so just roll with me.**

_**

* * *

**__**One year later...**_

Hermione sat down at her kitchen table, munching on a danish twist and sipping her coffee, which she liked black. She absentmindedly twirled her wand, which in turn twirled the spoon in her coffee. She picked up the Daily Prophet and frowned at the front page.

"Damn Minister." she muttered. Hermione set the paper down and leaned back in her chair. "Urrrghh." she grumbled as she stretched her arms out. Suddenly, an owl flew through the window and completely startled Hermione, causing her to lose her balance.

As she picked herself up she recognized the owl as the tawny bird that belonged to Ginny Weasley. She untied the letter from the owl's leg and stroked him. Hermione tore open the letter and rolled her eyes as she read it.

_Hermione,_

_I know you don't want to hear this but...I've found you a date!! She's gorgeous, and she's readily available! And she's also a witch, so this time you can totally be yourself. By the way, sorry about the last one I set you up with. I swear I didn't know that she was going to bore you to death with banking facts. But you have to believe me, this one is totally worth it. Besides, you need to get out more anyway. Send me your reply with Yory. _

_Ginny_

Hermione tossed the letter aside and grabbed a fresh piece of parchment. "Not a chance in hell, Ginny." she muttered as she wrote her reply back. Hermione patience with Ginny's attempts to hook her up with random women was running low. Ginny just didn't get that Hermione was perfectly content with her life, even though it lacked a companion. She loved her flat in London and her job with the Magical Law Enforcement department. She frequently saw her friends, so it was not as if she was completely cut off from human contact.

Hermione went and ran herself a bath. She tossed in some bath salts that she had picked up earlier that day and eased herself into the bathtub. She silently thanked her department head for refusing to have anyone work on a Sunday. Just as she started to relax, the doorbell rang. _Typical_, she thought. Hermione wrapped a towel around herself, prayed that it wasn't Ron at the door (as he tended to dither about around anyone who lacked clothes), and walked through her house to the door.

She ripped it open, intending to chew out whoever it was for taking her away from her relaxing bath, but her eyes unconsciously softened when she saw who it was.

"Fleur?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Fleur refused to meet Hermione's eyes. "_Oui_, it is me."

Hermione stood there and stared at the other girl, completely confused as to why she was there, and as to how Fleur knew where she lived. Suddenly Hermione remembered her manners. "Oh, er, come in Fleur."

Fleur smiled softly and walked past Hermione and into her flat. "You 'ave a very nice flat 'ermione." she commented as she walked through it.

"Thank you. I'll, er, just go throw on some clothes and put on the kettle. Make yourself at home, and I'll be right back." Hermione walked quickly through the house, trying to control the raging emotions she was starting to feel.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" Hermione said through clenched teeth as she ripped through her wardrobe, attempting to find something decent-looking. After finally deciding on something, Hermione brushed her hair and stared at herself in the mirror. "You can do this." she mumbled. "Just act nonchalant, and she'll be out of here in no time." Hermione threw the hairbrush back into the drawer, and took a moment to pause and calm herself down.

She walked through the flat and paused at the kitchen door. _Happy face, Hermione. Put on a happy face._ Hermione walked through the door to find Fleur sitting at her counter, looking rather unsure of herself.

Hermione bustled through the kitchen, getting the essentials needed for tea making, and trying to ignore the presence of Fleur as much as she could for as long as she could.

"'ermione?" Fleur questioned softly.

_Damn_. "Yes?" Hermione replied, shocking herself at how calm and collected she sounded.

"'ermione, please quit fiddling with ze tea, we need to talk."

At that point Hermione slightly lost all control of her emotions. "What the _hell_ is it exactly that you want, Fleur? You come to _my_ house, disrupt _my_ life, and now you want to talk." Hermione seethed.

Fleur looked ashamed, and stared at the floor. "Well...I just...'ermione..."

"You just what?!" Hermione snapped.

Fleur seemed to regain some of her confidence. "'ermione, we 'ave not talked since ze day I...well..."

"Threw yourself at me mere hours after your husband's funeral?" Hermione offered sarcastically.

"Er, _oui_."

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you now?" Hermione said, impatiently tapping her fingers on the counter top.

Fleur sighed. "Please, 'ermione. Do not be so angry with me."

"Fleur, how could I _not _be angry with you? You threw yourself at me at a time when you weren't emotionally fit to be doing that. And what even makes you think that I would even _consider_ going out with you now?"

"Did I even say zat was what I came 'ear to talk with you about?" Fleur asked.

Hermione blushed slightly. "No, I guess not. But you'd be out of luck anyway. I'm, er, I'm straight." she lied.

Fleur raised an eyebrow. "Is zat so? Hmm, nice try 'ermione, but I beg to differ."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"'ermione, quit pretending. We both know zat you are not straight, and zat you 'ave wanted me to kiss you for a long time. Since you first saw me at ze Triwizard Tournament."

Hermione stared at Fleur in confusion. _Where have I heard those exact words before?_ She sat there in complete silence, pondering that question. Suddenly, realization dawned on her. "Ginny." she mumbled.

"Ginny? What does Ginny 'ave to do with anyzing?" Fleur asked, as she feigned confusion.

"God DAMN you, Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione flew through the kitchen door and out to her dining room table. She ripped Ginny's letter off of the table. "_I've found you a date, Hermione. This one is totally worth it, Hermione._" Hermione mocked in anger.

Fleur came out from the kitchen. "'ermione, are you alright?"

Hermione glared at Fleur. "_I _will be right back. _You _will stay here." she commanded. And without further words she Disapparated to Ginny's house.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ginny called out to the pounding on her front door. She opened the door and was completely surprised when a very irate Hermione stormed past her and into her house.

"'Mione?" Ginny asked.

Hermione whirled around. "What the HELL is the matter with you, Ginny? Setting me up with _Fleur_? Are you mad?!"

Ginny winced. "Er, I don't know what you're talking about Hermione."

Hermione grew angrier. "Oh you _liar_, Ginny."

Ginny relented. "Alright, alright. I admit it. I told her about your feelings for her, and she seemed ready to give it a go."

"Ready to give it a go? Ginny, she was 'ready to give it a go' a year ago! Remember? _The day of your brother's funeral_? Or did you forget all that?" Hermione fumed.

"Look, if it's any consolation...she wasn't lying."

Hermione looked confused. "What do you mean she wasn't lying?"

Ginny sighed. "Obviously she was telling you the truth when she said she had feelings for you. She's waited a year, given herself a proper amount of time to grieve, and now she's kind of ready to get back into the dating game. And I thought, who better than you for her to date?"

Hermione considered what Ginny had just said. "Yeah, but, what do you mean 'kind of ready'? Either she's ready or she isn't."

"Well, I know she wants to start dating again, because she told me so. But when we started talking about Bill, she started crying. So I know that she's yearning for companionship, but she still misses Bill." Ginny said.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Well, of course she still misses Bill. She's not ever going to stop missing him, he was her first proper love."

Ginny cocked her head. "So, you still mad at me then?"

Hermione glared her friend. "Yes I am, Ginny. Just because she's ready doesn't mean I am."

The younger witch looked both disappointed and annoyed. "Oh come on, Hermione. We both know that's a lie. You've wanted Fleur since the Triwizard Tournament. And now that you've got the opportunity to date her, you're reluctant to do so. What's holding you back?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know, Gin." she said quietly. "I suppose I'm just afraid that she really _doesn't_ have feelings for me, and she's still looking for someone to be her rebound lover."

Ginny shook her head. "That's not what's going on here, Hermione. Trust me, I thought the same thing when Fleur came to me. But she proved to me that she truly does have feelings for you."

"How?"

"I asked her some things about you. Mostly just what she knew about you, you know, to see how much she pays attention to you. And my god, she knew a lot." Ginny smiled at her friend.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? Like what?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Arithmancy was your favorite school subject, _Hogwarts, A History_ was your favorite book to read during school, you're an only child with muggle parents, Draco Malfoy called you a mudblood in your second year, you once entertained the possibility of being an Auror...the list goes on Hermione."

"My God. She knew all that, and _more_?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"But how could she know some of those things?"

Ginny paused for a second. "You know, Hermione, she really is as crafty as you are. Once she sets her to mind to do something, she doesn't give up. Just like you. She set out to learn everything she could about you, and she did a right good job. So she obviously cares for you. Maybe...maybe you should just give her a chance."

Hermione crossed her arms. "You're still not getting off the hook, Gin. _Never_ do something like that to me again, alright?"

Ginny nodded. "I just wanted you to be happy." she mumbled.

"Ginny, I _was_ happy. Now I'm just confused and frustrated. Please, just leave this to me. And to Fleur."

**

* * *

****Anyway..once again, I've already started on the next chapter. So be happy and let me know what you thought. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, I was having a bit of trouble with it. Okay, let me just say that I officially have no idea where this story is going, so it's going to be a while before I update. But, this should be finished in a chapter or two. Until then, enjoy!!**

* * *

Fleur sat at Hermione's dining room table and twiddled her thumbs. "Zis is completely pointless." Fleur said out loud to herself. "What was I zinking? Hermione will never return my feelings." 

The door burst open unexpectedly and Fleur jumped in her seat.

"Don't get up, Fleur." Hermione commanded as she walked through the door. She pulled up a chair and sat next to Fleur.

"'ermione? Are you alright?" Fleur questioned.

"Yes. Well, no. Not really. But I need to talk to you."

Fleur looked slightly confused. "Alright zen."

Hermione took Fleur's hands in her own. Fleur looked pleased, and took this as a positive sign.

"Fleur, listen. What Ginny did really pissed me off. And what you did last year really, _really_ upset me. Fleur, I have had feelings for you since the Triwizard Tournament, that part is true. But in all reality, those feelings have diminished since you threw yourself at me."

Fleur stared hard at the ground, disappointment resonating from her very core. "I am sorry zat you feel zis way, 'ermione."

Hermione looked away from Fleur. They were quiet for a few moments. "I don't know what to do about this, Fleur." she said softly.

Fleur strained to hold back her tears. "W-well, zen zere is only one zing to do if you are unsure, 'ermione."

"Oh?" Hermione asked quietly. "What's that?"

Two small tears leaked out of Fleur's eyes, and she still refused to make eye contact with Hermione. "Forget zat I even came." Fleur ripped her hands out of Hermione's grasp and walked out of the apartment, trying to hold on to what little dignity she felt she had left.

Hermione winced as the door slammed shut. She glanced sadly out of the window. "It was the right thing to do, letting her go." Hermione murmured to herself.

* * *

A week had passed, and throughout that week Hermione had constantly told herself that letting Fleur go was the right thing to do. Even if it didn't feel like it. 

One night Hermione was relaxing in her squashy armchair and reading a book when a knock sounded from her door. Hermione ignored it, wishing to be left undisturbed.

"Hermione!" the shout was muffled from being behind a door.

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing at once who it was. "Go away, Ginny!" Hermione yelled.

"No! Open the damn door!"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. She jumped up from her cozy chair and strode over to the door. Upon opening it, she stared at Ginny in anger. "Ginny, it's eleven o'clock at night, we both have work tomorrow, what the _hell _are you doing?"

Ginny walked past her friend and sat down in Hermione's chair. "Well, why are you up if you have to work tomorrow?"

"Oh, please Ginny, come right in. Take a seat in my chair and we'll chat like old chums who haven't seen each other in years." Hermione said sarcastically.

Ginny glared at Hermione. "Well I haven't seen you in a _week_, so why don't we have a chat?"

Hermione sighed in defeat and walked over to join Ginny. "I know why you're here, Ginny. And it's not going to work."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hermione. But anyway..." Ginny said, a smirk playing upon her lips. "Let's talk about last week."

Hermione got up and walked into the kitchen. "No, Ginny." she said over her shoulder. A few minutes later she came out with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Here, Gin."

Ginny took her mug and sipped the warm liquid. "C'mon, Hermione. Bottling up everything is going to stop working eventually."

Hermione scowled at her friend. "I'm _not _bottling this up, I'm just choosing not to talk about it with _you_."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, please, we need to talk about this. I thought you were going to give Fleur a chance. Then she showed up at my house with a tear-and-mascara-stained face and sobbed relentlessly about how trying to go out with you was a mistake and how she was never going to date again."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt resonate through her body, but she didn't let it show. "Well, I'm sorry she feels that way, but my mind's made up."

This time is was Ginny who scowled at Hermione. "That is complete and utter rubbish, Hermione Granger. A little over a year ago you would've jumped at this opportunity, and now you're pushing it aside like it's nothing."

Hermione hung her head and stared at the floor. A few moments later she spoke. "I know, Ginny, I know." she said softly.

Ginny put her hand on Hermione's arm. "Then why don't you go for it, 'Mione?"

Hermione glanced up, and Ginny noticed that her eyes were watery. "Because..." Hermione paused and took a deep breath. "Because I'm afraid of getting hurt."

Ginny chuckled softly. "Well, of course that's always a possibility with any relationship, Hermione. But you can't let that hold you back from having one." Ginny grasped one of Hermione's hands. "Go for it, you idiot."

Hermione laughed quietly and wiped away the tears that had started to flow down her cheeks. "Alright. I'll go talk to Fleur tomorrow after work."

"Damn straight you will." Ginny murmured as she stood up. "Well, good luck with tomorrow. Remember, she's emotionally fragile right now. So don't shock the hell out of her when you declare your undying love for her."

"Shut up, Ginny." Hermione said as she opened the door for Ginny. She closed the door and leaned against it. "Well, nothing to do but go to bed. God, I hope tomorrow goes good."

* * *

The next day couldn't have started out worse. Hermione had fretted all night, and tossed and turned in her bed. She had forgotten to set her alarm the night before, so she woke up forty minutes late. Instead of taking a relaxing bath, Hermione had to take a frantic shower. 

When she finally arrived at work she was almost fifteen minutes late. Her secretary poked his head into her office. "Wow, this is a first. Hermione Granger is late for work." he said with an amused tone.

"Shut up, Henry." Hermione snapped. "Did you get those files that I asked for?"

Throughout the day Hermione had felt shaky and apprehensive. She knocked over two coffees that Henry had brought her, and spilled ink onto several important documents.

At one point Hermione clenched her fists and glared at the clock. _Oh just hurry up already!_, she screamed mentally.

Out of nowhere her department head walked into her office and raised his eyebrows at her glaring at the clock. "Granger." he said.

Hermione snapped out of her mental stare-down with the clock. "Yes, sir?"

"Clarks tells me that you're a mess today."

Hermione glared at Henry. "Er, somewhat of a mess, sir."

He sighed. "Take the rest of the day off and get yourself together."

Hermione looked horrified. "Oh _no_, sir. I'm quite fine. Just a bit shaky. I, er, had a bad day yesterday and didn't get much sleep."

Her boss shook his head. "No, Granger. I can't have you tipping over ink onto any more documents. No, just take the rest of the day off."

Hermione hung her head in defeat. "Yes, sir." she mumbled. After he left Hermione rounded on Henry. "Couldn't you have just kept your mouth shut, Henry?"

Henry blushed. "Sorry, Hermione. He asked why the papers had giant ink spots all over them. I couldn't lie to him. What was I supposed to say?"

"S'okay, Henry. I just didn't want work to come to such an early end today." Hermione said. She gathered up all of her important papers and put them into her bag. "See you tomorrow, Henry." Hermione called out over her shoulder.

Hermione took a deep breath and prepared to Apparate to Fleur's house. She suddenly startled herself by realizing that she had no idea where Fleur lived. "Dammit." she cursed under her breath. She walked briskly to the lift and pressed the button for the floor of Department for the Regulation of and Control of Magical Creatures.

Hermione burst through Ginny's office door. "Gin!" she panted.

Ginny looked totally surprised. "Er, come in, Hermione."

"Quick! Where does Fleur live?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Ginny thought for a moment. "I can Apparate with you there, if you want."

"Nonsense. You're working. They'll never let you leave." Hermione reasoned.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please. It'll take five minutes, tops. This is more important anyway." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and took the both of them to the Atrium. "Ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Hermione said shakily. She closed her eyes, and when she dared to open them, she saw that they were in front of a large brick building, with no special qualities whatsoever.

"Fleur lives here?" Hermione asked in disbelievingly. She had always pictured Fleur living amidst elegance. Not in this dull building.

"Yeah. Apartment 919. Good luck." Ginny blew Hermione a kiss and grinned.

"Ginny, no, wait-" Hermione started, but Ginny had already Disapparated back to the Ministry.

"Damn." she mumbled. Hermione took a deep, shaky breath. She walked to the building and through the front doors.

Hermione closed her eyes as the lift rose up to the ninth floor. "Breathe, Hermione, breathe." she told herself over and over as she walked over to apartment 919. She slowly raised her hand and knocked on the door. "Oh well, guess she's not home." Hermione said cheerfully to herself, and turned to walk away.

"'ermione?" a voice asked quietly.

Hermione winced and turned around. "Yes, it's me."

Fleur looked absolutely stunned. "What...what are you doing 'ere?"

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Oh! _O__ui! _Yes, yes, of course you can come in." Fleur said, pleased that Hermione had come to visit her.

Hermione smiled and walked past Fleur. _It'll be okay. It'll be okay. She won't shun you or turn you down._ Hermione gulped. _I hope_.

"Sit 'ere," Fleur motioned to the couch, "and I will be right back with some drinks."

"Okay." Hermione said quietly, and took a moment to look around Fleur's living space. In contrast to the bleak building, Fleur's flat was lavishly furnished. Hermione nodded approvingly as she glanced around.

"Do you like iced tea, 'ermione?" Fleur questioned as she walked back into the room.

"Oh, er, yes. Thank you." Hermione took the glass from Fleur.

Fleur sipped her tea. "So, 'ermione. I know you zat you did not just come to visit. What is it zat you want?"

Hermione choked on her tea. She didn't expect Fleur to be so straightforward! "Er..well..er.." she sputtered. "I came to...to tell you...that..."

Fleur raised her eyebrows. "Tell me what?"

"That...thatIhavefeelingsforyou..." Hermione said quickly, and then blushed.

Fleur raised her eyebrows. "_Je suis désolée_, what?"

Hermione blushed an even darker shade of crimson. "I said..." she took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. She felt a rush of confidence ripple through her. "I said that I have feelings for you. Strong ones. And I'd like to do something about this whole situation."

Fleur felt butterflies soar around her stomach. "What?" she asked, not believing what she hearing.

Hermione's nervous feelings returned. Did she really have to sat it again?! "I'd like to...pursue a relationship with you, Fleur."

Fleur stared, her mouth slightly open, at Hermione. "_Mon Dieu! Elle dit un mensonge!_" she muttered frantically.

"Er, Fleur? I can understand some French, you know." Hermione smiled at Fleur and took her hand. "And I'm not lying."

Fleur looked at Hermione and took her hand back. "Well, 'ermione. You zink zat you can just play with my feelings?"

Hermione looked confused. "No, I just...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I just..." Hermione trailed off.

Fleur crossed her arms. "Trust me, 'ermione. I am very glad zat you wish to begin a relationship with me, but I cannot 'elp but feel apprehensive. Can you understand zat?"

Hermione looked at the floor. "Yes, I can. And I'm sorry for playing around with your feelings. I was just...so scared. I mean, I still kind of am. What if you're not really over Bill, and I'm just a...a rebound lover?"

Fleur sighed, and this time took Hermione's hand, and held onto it. "'ermione, I will not lie. I still very much love Bill. But 'e is gone. I need to move on, 'e would 'ave wanted me to. And I 'ave 'ad feelings for you for a long time."

"Even while you were married to Bill?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"_Oui_, but zey diminished. I focused on my love for 'im. 'ermione, when I first met you at 'ogwarts during ze Triwizard Tournament, I was attracted to you immediately. But zen ze Tournament ended, and I no longer saw you. Zen I met Bill, and it seemed foolish to not date 'im because of a crush I 'ad on you. You were still in school, and I was much older zan you. It seemed it would never work out. Bill and I married, and 'e became ze light of my life. Now zat light 'as been snuffed out," Fleur sniffled. "and I wish for you to relight it for me."

Hermione nodded, and slowly moved toward Fleur. "I think I'd like that." she breathed.

Fleur wasted no time and closed the distance between them, capturing Hermione's lips in a sweet, soft kiss.

**

* * *

**

**Let me know what you thought. By the way, what Fleur said was "My God! She tells a lie!"**


End file.
